Alive And Well
by U got 2 love me
Summary: Cammie is back from a year long mission. She hasn't told anyone about the mission. Cammie is now going back to see her friends hoping that try haven't changed but they have. Zach is getting married and he breaks her heart. Someone is there to help her through this difficult time. Plz give my story a chance. Not a one shot anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV:

I have been gone for several years now and I am coming back to see how my besties are doing! I am not sure if they will forgive me because I was gone for over a year and I had left them no note. They were probably really scared for me. But I couldn't help it. I was on a mission that was about to get compromised.

~AT GALLAGHER~

I am SO nervous! I wonder how much they have changed! When I see them, I am shocked because they are all grown up from when I've last seen them. The girls screamed and ran over to me to see if I was real! Then Bex slapped me.

"Thats what you get for leaving us but I still love you!" she exclaimed.

Then she hugged me. They boys all came over and gave me a hug except for Zach. I was starting to get suspicious.

"Oh we have to inform you about everything" Macey shouted.

Then everyone gave Zach a nervous glare. I was really worried now.

Zach's POV:

OMG! My love of my life. She's back and now I will have to tell her something that I don't want to tell her. What am I going to do? Wait Zach. You don't love her anymore because she left you a year ago. But part of me knew I was denying the truth. Cammie had to get changed so that left me with friends.

" Are you going to tell her or am I." Bex said cooly.

"I will." I responded.

So, when Cammie came back changed into a super hot outfit, I didn't want to tell her anymore but Bex glared at me as if reading my mind.

Cammie's POV:

Macey explained that Bex is with a hot british guy named Alex, Grant was holding up and single, Macey is with a guy named Nick, Liz and Jonas are still together. She stopped abruptly there. Macey looked at Zach expectantly.

"What about Zack? Was he grieving and waiting for me to return?" I said teasingly. Thinking that Zach still loved me.

"Uh No!" Macey said awkwardly.

"What!"

"Cams, I am getting married to a beautiful lady named Felicity." Zach said while looking at his shoes.

I was angry. I came back specifically for him! I was just about ready to shout at him!

"Wtf! You said that you would love me forever and that you would never leave me! You jerk!"

"You LEFT ME! ME! I had a right because you were the one who left."

"If I was in your position I wouldn't do that!"

"You're the one who left. You should of stayed where you were so you could die."

Zach's POV:

When I said those words, I instantly regretted it. She already had tears showing in her eyes and it was killing me to see my old love crying.

"Maybe I should have just stayed there. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE ZACHARY GOODE BECAUSE IF I DO, I WILL SMASH YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE AND MAKE SURE YOU WILL LOOK UGLY SO YOU CAN'T CHEAT ON ANONE ANYMORE!"

She said the last part angrily. She ran into the forest, I was about to go after her when Grant stooped me with sad eyes. Something slipped of my cheek and I realized that I was crying.

Cammie's POV:

I was so heartbroken. I couldn't believe this was happening! I was in complete shock. I felt someone running after me and I assumed it was Zach so I ran harder and harder. Zach also ran harder and harder but he was faster than me so he caught up. I turned around to kick him but he caught my foot and forced me to look at him. I wasn't staring into those demented green eyes, but brown eyes. I realized it was Grant and I blushed from the embarrassment.

"Sorry." I mumbled

Grant just smiled and pulled me into a hug. He is really awesome sometimes.

Grant's POV:

I can't believe that I had feelings for Cammie. When I told this to the group (excluding Cammie because she was crying to Joe) they were shocked. I looked over at Zach because I was scared for his reaction but he was just staring off into outer space. They decided to make a plan to help me get Cammie.

Cammie's POV:

When I walked into our room I saw that everyone was there including Zach. I was going to walk out but Grant held me back. Zach glared at Zach for no apparent reason so I looked at Grant for an explanation but he just shrugged.

"We have to talk about something really-" Bex got cut off by my phone ringing. I answered it.

Grant's POV:

Cammie walked out of the room. I was wondering what this call was about but then she walked into the room with the happiest smile on her face. I was so confused. But I guess I always was.

"What was that call about?" I asked her.

"Nothing"

"Come on Cams, we all know that you are lying."

"No."

"Liar. Cams you know I hate liars."

"Fine. My dad is coming to town."

"Hon, your dad is dead." Everyones eyes were huge.

"Liar. You know I hate liars."

That just made me smile. Her dad is back.

-Couple days later-

"I'm gonna tell Cam today." I told my friends excluding cams of course. They all looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"I'm serious this time."

"You say that all the time Grant."

"I'm serious this time."

"serious 'bout what?" Cam came in.

"Nothing Camster!"

She rolled her eyes obviously disbelieving but she let it go. We were going to the beach so everyone was in their swimsuits. To be honest Bex looked hot in her neon pink bikini but I felt nothing towards her. Cam looked really hot in her's though. I was practically drooling and Cams laughter filled the air. I regained my poker face scared that she now knew the truth. But luckily, she was laughing at Bex's hot pink converse. When we got to the beach, everyone was excited. I picked Cammie up bridal style and threw her into the water. The rest of him the boys did that to their girls except for Zach because Felicity wasn't there. We had fun for the next couple hours. My friends kept egging me on to ask her out. Honestly I was scared.

Cammie's POV:

Grant came up to me and I realized that everyone was starting to head towards the car.

"uh Cams. Uh...um...c-c-can y-o"

"aww is Grant scared?"

Grant glared at me and continued stuttering.

"Cammie, I loved you ever since you came back. Call me clique but I really do. So could you please go out on a date with me?"

I stared back at him and he started blushing. I reached his face and pulled it towards mine. I kissed him on the lips for 3 minutes before I had to let go. Grant looked like he wanted to jump around like a kid. We heard awwws and they came from my friends. Even the boys copied the high pitched girl squealing but their girlfriends hit them on the head. Only Zach looked at me with a death glare. But right now, I didn't care because I had the love of my my life in my arms.

"Grant, does that answer your question?"

He just smiled and kissed me back.

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed loved it. I making chap for you people out there. **

**Cammie's POV:**

OMG! My first date with grant today and it is starting to scare me because I didn't do anything to get ready. I am so dumb sometimes. I Just called Macey to help me get ready. She helped me in a cute white dress with a brown belt on the waistline. She also curled my hair and put light make up on. Oh I am hot. When I was walking to the place where Grant told me to meet him. But I was stopped by someone and I was stuffed in a car! I was moving around trying to get out of the car but it was locked. I can't believe I was saying this, but I'm scared.

Grant's POV:

I was waiting for Cammie but she didn't come I was really worried. Maybe she rejected me. :( I need someone to help me figure this out. I called Macey but she said she was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago. I was starting to get really worried. Where is Cammie? So I called everyone. Everyone said the same thing except for Zach. He didn't pick up his phone. Where was he? Is he with Cammie? I thought about many solutions but the only one coming up was a image of Zach kissing Cammie. If Zach did that to my Cammie then I would tear off his head and go bowling. I hope he didn't.

Cammie's POV:

I heard the person's phone ring and it made me jump. I was really worried about everything. I hope Grant isn't worried about me. Oh shoot! The date! This stranger took me out of the car and put me in a blindfold. I seriously freaked out because no one is here to save me. This person led me to a house and opened the door. This dude let me in a nd put we in a room and locked it behind him/her. This guy took off my blindfold. I saw...


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's POV:

When he took the blindfold, I saw Joe Solomon. I gasped because I though it would be Zach.

"Why..what...how.." I stuttered.

"Shhh I'll explain everything later." he said.

So, I waited and waited. Then finally opened. He had a mask on.

"Joe." he said.

I couldn't recognize the voice. Joe just nodded. I wasn't sure what to expect now.

Grant's POV:

I am worried. Zach still didn't pick up his phone, so we called all the teachers. Everyone picked up except for Joe. I am really worried about Cammie. Everyone told me that it would be ok, but somehow I knew that it wasn't going to be ok. Liz tried to track down her phone and we got a hit. We rushed down to the place. It was a warehouse. We got a bunch of back up and rushed in to search for Cammie. No one was there but her phone in the middle. I broke down.


	4. I can trust them right?

Cammie's POV:

Suddenly, there were alarms blaring and they panicked. They grabbed me harshly and practically shoved me into the car. Then they sped to another warehouse. It looked exactly the same. Joe came up beside me and pricked me on the arm. I started getting really drowsy. I fell into darkness. When I woke Zach was there staring at me with Joe beside him.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" I questioned them.

"Remember when I said I'll explain everything." Joe said. I just nodded. "Well, this is what is happening. Zach and I sorta kidnapped you. Your mom knows about this so don't worry. We are worried to see if Grant is really there for you. So we made a plan. We would kidnap you and make videos of you getting tortured. Of course, we wouldn't actually do that so we need you to be an actor."

"And what happens if I don't do it."

"Then, you will never see your precious Grant." Zach said mockingly.

I reluctantly agreed to do whatever they wanted me to do. I mean I can trust them right?

Grant's POV:

When I woke up all my friends were there except for Cammie. Even Zach was there. I started to worry again.

"Zach where we're you when we tried to call you?" I asked Zach.

"I was with Felicity. We have to get ready for the white vale occasion." he said smoothly. Somehow I don't believe him. but everyone else did.

Zach's POV:

I feel bad lying to everyone but I have to do what I have to do. I still care for Cammie and I want her to be happy with or without me. I know Grant can be dumb sometimes, ok well a lot, but still he wouldn't hurt Cammie right? I have to keep reminding myself that this is all for Cammie.

Thanks to anyone reading. You guys are really awesome. I have to thank Gg01 because she helped me come up with this chapter. So thank you Gg01. Also, keep reviewing!


	5. Trust No Broken Hearts

Cammie's POV:

Today is the first day of "torture". I wasn't sure how there were going to do this. Joe had a mask on and he cuffed me. He stuffed me in a tight room and made me sit down on a steel chair. Then he cuffed me to the chair. The whole time, Zach was filming the whole thing with his camera and he too was wearing a mask.

"Tell us what you know!" Joe said harshly. Wow, he was good at covering his voice and making it believable.

"A-about what." I squeaked.

"About Gallagher and Blackthorne." he roared.

"I-I don't know anything." I stuttered.

"Liar." he growled.

Then he hit me in the side of the face. It stung really badly. Then he kept punching me in the stomache leaving bruises. It hurt a lot! Why were they punching really hard?! Zach was still filming when Joe stuck a knife in my abdomen. My body ached all over. I couldn't wait till this was over. I started sobbing hard. Saying that I'm sorry over and over again.

"Cut." I heard Zach say.

Joe sighed and came up to me and patted me. Trying to calm me down. I flinched under his touch and Joe looked hurt. Zach and Joe did a silent conversation arguing with each other. Then finally, Joe nodded and they left the room. I heard shouting behind the door. I kept sobbing in that hard, uncomfortable, steel chair. I was still cuffed to it, but I didn't really care now. All I wanted was to be in Grant's arms. I stayed ther alone and cold. Then Zach came into the room, uncuffed me and picked me up bridal style. He lead me to a lavender walled room with a beautiful bed. He lay me down.

"You okay Cams" he said. I didn't answer. I heard him sigh.

"Why?" I said a bit sadly.

"Um... We needed it to be believable, but Joe doesn't realize his own strength."

"oh."

"Yeah, so I'm sorry."

"S'okay!"

I heard alarms blaring and I was terrified.

Grant's POV:

We got her location by the video the kidnappers sent us! It was at a broken down warehouse. Liz and Jonas was very good at tracking Cammie down. the video had Cammie being tortured so we rushed to the warehouse. When all of us walked into the warehouse we caught three people trying to leave. Two of them had masks but the last one looked female and had a bag over her head. We cuffed all of them and took off their masks or bags. We say Cammie, Joe and Zach. Everyone gasped. I am not sure why, but anger boiled inside of me instead of relief.

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Why are you doing her with them?" I practically screamed.

She flinched but replied "W-were here to..." she trailed off.

"We were here to test your love for Cammie." Zach said simply.

"WHAT!" I raged.

"I'm sorry." Cammie said sadly.

"So you knew about this! You made me watch you get tortured and-and make me cry for no reason."

"No Grant. I didn't know it at first. Then they informed me, I didn't want to join."

"But you still did!"

"Grant please forgive me. Please hear me out."

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM DONE WITH HEARING YOU OUT! I AM DONE!"

"No Grant please." she begged.

By then, I walked out of the warehouse and drive home.

Cammie's POV:

At the end of our argument, everyone stared at me while I was sobbing. The girls came and comforted me. They got us out of the cuffs and drove us home.

For the next couple of weeks, I ignored Grant, Zach and Joe. All of them obviously realized that. I saw Grant talk with a pretty girl. I felt jealous and I had a hole right were my heart was supposed to be. I can back to CIA a couple days after. I had a mission that made me go for a month with new agents. At first I declined but them my friends said it would be best for me to leave all my worries behind and focus in something else. So I took the mission.

Grant's POV:

I felt kind of bad screaming at Cammie so harshly. I was going to talk to get but she already left for the mission. I guess I'd have to wait till she comes back in a month.

-A MONTH LATER-

Still Grant's POV:

Cammie came back from her mission. From what I heard, they were very successful. When she came into the headquarters, she was wearing a hot catsuit and 5 other people followed her wearing the exact same outfit. When we were welcoming Cammie back, she didn't speak at all. Nor did the people following her. She had changed, but I don't know how.

This chapter goes out to Gg01. I hope this chapter is long enough for you! Thanks for everyone who reviewed.


	6. Diffrrent is not always good

Grant's POV:

I was still a bit shocked from seeing Cammie so different! She was still very slim, had blond hair and blue eyes, but something about her is so different and I can't seem to place it. The gang ran up to her and tried to give her a huge hug but she sidestepped so no one could! She didn't even accept Liz's hug! She always did! Cammie is still not speaking either! Everyone had shocked expressions except for her and the people behind her who had emotionless masks on. Then she walked to the head office with the people still following her.

Cammie's POV:

I'm back! I feel as good as ever! In my mission, I was trained by these fascinating people behind me. They taught me many different things and then they chose me to be their leader of the group! It was a step up from before. I became good, no great and powerful. I am now the best spy of all time.

Zach's POV:

Grant made the gang (not with Cammie) go to his office. I already knew what he was going to talk about.

"Does anyone notice that Cammie is acting weird and different?"

Everyone nodded including me.

"She's not the same!" Liz cried.

Jonas tried to calm her down but she was crying to hard. When I looked around, everyone had a tear in their eye.

"We'll figure this all out tomorrow. Let's just get some rest, ok!"

Everyone shuffled outside of Grants office. We all walked straight into Cammie and her new "posse". She dared at us expressionless.

"Please move out of our way! We need to go home." one of the people said.

We quickly moved out of their way and they continued walking with their heads held high.

"Snobs." I heard Macey say under her breath.

"Takes one to know one, Mace." I snorted.

She gave me a death glare. Just a few days ago, I broke up with Felicity. She didn't seem like the one for me. I have to admit that I still love Cammie and nothing is going to change that.

Bex's POV:

WHO GAVE HER THE RIGHT TO DO THAT! WE ARW STILL HER FRIENDS AND SHE TREATS US LIKE THAT! IT IS SO OUTRAGEOUS! I was so angry at Cammie right now, she was one of the snobs but we can't be mad at her for too long because we are still her friend after all right? Or are we just somebody that she used to know?

Yay! I am updating constantly now! Feel free to send me any suggestions, thoughts or constructive criticism. I will be happy to answer any questions or clear up any confusion. Thank you as always for the reviews but I still need A LOT MORE! So if you want longer and more chapter, REVEIW!

-Darkstar Icefire 88


	7. What?

Grant's POV:

Today is the day were come back to work! Yay! I still have to talk about us and what will happen next. When I walked in with the gang, the first thing I saw was Cammie and her new group. I felt torn inside. She looked up at us but then looked down at our schedule. We all had training. We were all making toward the gym.

-In Gym Session-

No one was there to make us a workout except for Cammie and her gang and us of course. Cammie started to nod and make clicking noises with her tongue. Im guessing that they were some sort of language. One of the people from her group shook her head and walked up to us (Normal gang). Cammie just glared at her.

"Hai People! My name is Alystra Reynolds. I am the brains." she had nice brown hair and brown eyes.

Then Cammie and the rest of her gang walked up to us.

"Kyle Hems. Smart." A boy with brown hair and brown eyes put his arms around Alystra. You could tell they're a couple.

The rest of them introduced themselves. Natasha Stride and Kale Hemingsworth are the muscles of the group. They are also a pair. Kennedy Rasmus and Michael Loretto are another pair specialized in camouflaging. And lastly Cameron Morgan and Hale Adams are a pair. Cammie still didn't say anything. I didn't know she had a boyfriend. For the rest if the session, we did laps, pushups, situps, jumping jacks, burpies a other hard core stuff. I wouldn't say it was fun though! At the end of P and E. I tried to talk to her alone. I did.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

She didn't say anything and I looked at her expectantly but not a peep outta her.

"Leave her alone you big freak." Natasha hissed. I backed away and left to go home. I'll never find out whats really going on.

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to do more next time!


	8. Her new voice

Cammie's POV:

I am practically mute. I don't talk to other people because well... I don't want to talk to anyone. The only people I really talk to are my team. Not my parents, not my old best friends no one. I like the new me. I am fierce and very harsh. My director says I have the best team in the teen spy world. I am totally ecstatic. Whenever I am in front of other people I used noises like clicking my tongue too communicate to my team. My team does all the talking because what is the point of talking? My supposedly best friends are trying to talk to me but luckily my best friends (my team) are there to help me out.

Grant's POV:

I am upset because Cammie is not talking at all to anyone. I know I was a jerk to her but in my defense, she was the one who tricked me.

-Training Time-

"Hey Cams! We're gonna do sparring today! I am totally going to beat you!" Bex informs Cammie.

Her team shoots Bex a glare but Bex doesn't seem to care. Cammie whistles three short times.

"She doesn't want to spare and u of you losers. She is going to stay with us and train with us." Natasha says fiercely.

You can tell she is the Bex of the group. Cammie then smirked.

Zach's POV:

Cammie smirked and I am not sure if I'm happy or not because she isn't mine anymore.

"What did you call us?" Bex raged.

Grant and Alex ha to hold her back to stop her from clawing out Natasha's face.

"Losers. Are you deaf or something?" Natasha replies.

Bex struggles even more but the boys hold on tighter.

"You need a couple of boys to stop you?"

Ok. That went too far so Alex and Grant let Bex on the loose and everyone stood back except for Cammie and her team. Bex lunged for Natasha but she easily dodged it. Bex tried to hit her but Natasha was way too fast for Bex. Where did they teach Natasha? She obviously has speed. Then Natasha threw a punch at Bex's face. Straight on. Bex had to hold her nose because it was bleeding a lot. Cammie clucked her tounge once and Natasha stopped and got back into position.

"You need a low leader to stop you from a fight?" Bex sneered.

Natasha took a step forward but Cammie held out her hand.

"If I were you I wouldn't say anything."

Hale says.

Something on me kind of snapped.

"Really?! What would you do to us? Hurt us?! There's no point because Cammie already broke my heart twice."

I was looking for some sort of reaction. Like the tightening of her face or her fist clenching or her wincing but none of it happened. This time Cammie took a step forward and made her way to us. She had a stiff form but she was in battle position. She came to me.

"Shut it!" Cammie said so low that only I heard.

Her voice was so different. It sounded like she was kind of hissing and it sounded deadly. It wasn't at all like the sweet charming voice I was used to. Her new voice sounds cold, judging, and harsh. She kinda sounded like a deadly snake. It freaked me out. I flinched. She smirked. She walked back to her position in the team and together they walked out to go to their dorm.

-In the girls dorm-

"I heard her talk"

"Really?" the girls asked.

"It sounds like she is a cold blooded killer. Like she is half snake or something. It sounds very deadly and scary. She's changed a lot."

Everyone was silent. We weren't sure how to react.

"How do we get the old Cammie back?" Liz asks.

Hale's POV:

Cammie talked to someone outside of our team! She never did that! Like NEVER! I wonder why she did though.

I tried to make an extra long chapter for you guys. Don't forget to REVEIW. I'll post a lot more if you REVEIW.


	9. Cocky now are we?

Zach's POV:

I thought about Cammie's voice and I didn't like it. We had another training session. This is going to be fun (Hint the sarcasm).

-In the gym-

When Cammie's team walked in, everyone tensed because of the "new" Cammie.

"Let's start training then." Grant says cutting the silence.

Cammie nodded and her team got ready. As a warmup, they ran twenty laps around the gym in five minutes and let me tell you, the gym is huge! We stayed in place watching them. Then they did techniques for sparring. They were amazing.

Cammie's POV:

They were all staring at us but I didn't care. We did our regular stuff and I actually forgot about them. Then it was sparring time. But then, they kept staring at us and it was bothering me. I clapped five times, then I clucked my tongue twice.

"I thought you came her to WORK not watch us WORK!" Natasha exclaimed.

"We want to spar with you if that's all right. " Nick says.

My team stared at me and I wasn't sure how to respond. I nodded but clapped my hands ten times.

"Fine. But just so you know, we don't go easy on anyone even if they are you." Kale says.

The gang flinched but Bex just balked her hands into fists. I smirked.

Bex's POV:

I don't like Cammie's attitude. It is annoying and it reminds me

Of some snobby rich girl. Cammie pointed at Kale and I. We got ready to fight.

3-2-1-GO

I tried to punch him in the face but he just rolled away. Damn. When and where did they get this fast?! I tried to attack him again but he just dodged. I tried several more times but he dodged them all.

"Scared of getting hurt pretty boy?"

I challenged.

I heard a chorus of OOHHHHH's behind me. I smirked.

"I just don't want to hurt your pretty little face!" he replied cockily.

BURRRNNN was the thing I heard next.

I felt my face getting red.

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty now?"

"Nope. You called me pretty so I felt obliged to say it back."

UGHHHH he is SO cocky. He swept me off my feet (literally) but he caught me.

"Looks like your falling for me." he said. "But, sorry I have a girlfriend."

Then he dropped me so I fell hard on my head. Then he walked off and kissed Natasha straight on the mouth.

I had a lot of fun writing this. REVEIW PLEASE! I am sorrTGIF this is short but if you review I will make it extra long.


	10. HOW DARE YOU!

Bex's POV:

I am going to talk to her and make her talk too! I will do this for the gang but mostly for me. I miss the old Cammie.

"Oh look who is here, Cammie." I said to her once she entered the training room.

"Ew. Get away everyone, you might catch her snobiness." Liz caught on.

Cammie just smirked. Her team shook their heads.

"No don't do it." Hale shouts.

"You guys don't even look like a couple let alone act like a couple." Grant said.

"And you know how to treat your girlfriends." Hale sneered.

Grant flinched and took a step backward.

"Where is the old Cammie?" Zach asked.

Cammie stepped forward before anyone could stop her.

"No thanks to you, the old Cammie is gone." she said.

We finally heard her voice. I gasped at the ferocity. She just smirked. I hate her new voice.

"No thanks to any of you, I changed."

"And how was it our fault." Macey questioned.

"Interesting story actually. Grant broke up with me because of Zach which made me in a depressed state. Then my so called friends decided to put me on a mission to let me forget all the pain. I declined but they forced me to do it. So ask again, what did you guys do?" Cammie said in that icy voice of hers.

We all flinched this time.

"But luckily, this team saved me. They trained me to be a better person and made me forget or hide my old life. And honestly, I never felt better." she continued. "And I've gotta say, that you guys changed too! More stubborn and mean. You guys changed me and you beer suspected that it was yourselves who did it. I am actually ashamed to be your friends.

Something in me broke.

"ASHAMED. DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT? YOU ARE ASHAMED TO BE OUR FRIENDS? LET ME TELL YOU

SOMETHING MISSY. WE ARE ASHAMED TO BE YOUR FRIENDS AND I WILL NEVER EVER BE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN. NEVER AGAIN. YOU JEAR ME NECER AGAIN. I WAS DUMB TO EVEN ACCEPT YOU INTO THE GROUP! THE ONLY REASON WHY I DID ACCEPT OU IS BECAUSE OF YOUR FATHER!" I screamed.

I knew i went too far even when she is such a snob I wanted to take it back. Then I saw her eyes. They became cold, judging and mad. Really mad.

"You accepted me because you needed me. You practically begged me to join. And don't you DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER. HE IS A BETTER SPY AND WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN YOU. MY DAD IS RESPECTED AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME OR TITLE AGAIN OTHERWISE I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS AND YOU HAVE AUTHORITY EITHER!" She yelled

I deserved that. Then she kissed Hale on the lips for a minute.

"Your proof."

I got some fantastic reviews. Thank you all. If I get enough I will post three times a day (and I'll make them long chapters too!). But very soon I am going away for vacation but don't worry, I will still try to update.


	11. i love you

Cammie's POV:

After I kissed Hale, my team and I stalked off. GRRRRRR! Sometimes my friends are a pain in the backside. Wait! Did I say friends? I mean ex-friends. Humph! Sometimes I wish that they would take me back.

Liz's POV:

"I think Cammie wants to be our friend again." I said to everyone.

"NO!" Bex screamed.

I winced but then Bex's voice softened.

"I don't think she does Lizzie."

I don't know why, but I felt my blood boil within me.

"Even though she is acting like a horrible person, it doesn't mean that she doesn't want us back! I love Cammie. Always did and always will! I am going to prove that she still loves us!"

Cammie's POV:

Liz came up to me and stabbed me with a needle. I felt myself go to sleep. When I woke up, I saw Liz smiling wickedly at me.

"What do you want!" I said a bit too harshly.

"Do you-"Liz started to say.

"I hate you guys! That is just a fact so just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Liz had tears in her eyes and just ran out of there. I tried to be strong but I just couldn't bear to see Liz cry. I felt something wet splashing on my leg. OH! How dumb could I get.

Liz's POV:

I ran to my room fake crying. That's right! I was fake crying, I am so awesome! I went to my computer and turned it on. Then I saw Cammie crying.

"She loves us!" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yes she does Grant. Yes she does."


End file.
